Saviour
by NotSoBarbie
Summary: This is a Black Veil Brides love story. I hope you like it ! READ IF YOU DARE!
1. Chapter 1

I yawned as I wiped sleep out of my eyes. It was still dark in my apartment. It was one of those really huge apartments. I stumbled around and tripped and stubbed my toe. I didnt even respond. This happened every morning. I went to the bathroom and turned on my shower. I brushed my teeth as I waited for the water to warm up. It still wasnt hot yet so I decided to check my phone for any new messages. No new messages. What a shocker. I wasn't usually a sarcastic person but seeing as how Alex has been my only friend for as long as I can remember. We were outcasts together. He was coming up to visit me later this week. I was so excited.  
>I got in the shower hoping it would wake me up a little bit. I had no such luck. I got dressed in an outfit like I would usually wear. My black skinny jeans, a whit Black Veil Brides tank top with a strapless black shirt thing that only covered my bra because the arm holes and neckline in the shirt dropped way low, and some black Converse. I straighted my hair and put a big black bow in it. I also switched out my silver snakebite rings for black ones. My skin was pretty much flawless and very pale so I just put on some eyeliner and mascara. I was ready to roll. I decided to go get some coffee from a Starbucks at the mall. Maybe it would help wake me up some. I hopped in my cute car my mom and dad left me when they died. It was a black convertible. I really miss them sometimes. They were murdered on my 17th birthday.<p>

AT THE MALL -  
>I parked and walking through the parking lot to the mall. I knew this mall better than I knew myself. My parents would take me every weekend. We happened to have a lot of money. My father was a doctor and my mother owned her own bakery.<br>I walked in and ordered what I always got. I walked over to the food court, just where there were seats where anyone could sit. I sat down in a chair in the walk way. No one could fit through. I was about to push my seat in when someone asked me to.

"Excuse me, ma'am,"

"Yeah"

"Can you scoot in a tad?"

"Sure!" I said with a smile. I had to admit. He was hot! He had long black hair and was pale. He was wearing some guy liner that really made his beautiful blue eyes stand out. He was wearing a black wife beater, black skinny jeans, a black scarf, a black lip ring, and some black converse.

(He looked like this -) .com/imgres?q=andy+biersack+2011&hl=en&gbv=2&tbm=isch&tbnid=B5Xs3p-qKsRfJM:&imgrefurl=.com/post/6323231776&docid=VR278YdquILQBM&w=413&h=620&ei=x54wTqbPFtPngQfS4pHmCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=546&vpy=252&dur=2802&hovh=275&hovw=183&tx=127&ty=190&page=1&tbnh=159&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=24&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:0&biw=1366&bih=644

He sat in the chair across from me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" he asked.

"Not at all!" I felt like I had seen him somewhere. But where? After a minute or so of thinking I realized who he was!

"Dont hate me" I said.

"Why would I hate you? Especially if I just met you."

"I just realized who you are and am probably about to have a major fangirl moment..."

"Youd be suprised..." he trailed off.

"Andy Biersack" I whispered so softly I thought he couldnt hear. "Yes" he whispered back. His phone started ringing. It played "Perfect Weapon".

"That was Ash. Doesnt his ringtone suit him? Haha. I set it like that cause of one of his tweets he posted." Andy said after answering the call.

"Oh wow it does. I saw that tweet!"

"I take it you follow us?"

"Yeah.." I said. I knew I was blushing.

"Good. Its nice to know. I like it when you blush." That made me blush even redder.

"Sooo..what was the call about?" I asked.

"Ash was just calling to tell me that he was too lazy to come pick me up and that I can 'find a way to get my own butt to the concert,'" Andy said making finger quotes around the last part.

"I can take you. Is that the place you want me to take you or a tour bus or house or what? Im going to the concert tonight too, by the way."

"Can you just take me to your house? I have everything I need in this bag." He pointed to the messenger bag he was carrying.

"Yep"

"By the way, what is your name? I think it would be smart to know your name before I randomly go home with you."

"Ironically, its Andi. Like you but spelled with an "i" instead of "y""

"Haha awesome. Two Andy/i's in the hizz house!"

"Haha yeah! We should head back. The concert starts at 8:00 and you need to get there early to set up and such."

"We can stay a little while longer. We dont have to head back til 4:00 and its only 1:00. We could reek havoc throughout the mall?"

"Sounds like a plan!" I was started to feel really comfortable with him. It kinda felt like I had known him for my whole life. I also had another feeling but I just didnt know what it was.

**AUTHORS NOTE: That was the first chapter I hope you like it! Ill post another chapter soon! Sorry if it takes a while because I only write at night and considering its at night I only have a limited amount of time. Also, I dont own any of the brand names in my story (such as Black Veil Brides, Converse, etc...)**


	2. Chapter 2

I had a great time with Andy! I havent felt this good ever since my parents died. Its not just because he happens to be one of the few people who saved my life. I had been willing to commit suicide before I found his band. I can't explain this feeling. Its a wonderful feeling though and I wish I could capture it and never let go.

After getting chased by security, getting kicked out of two stores, and actually shopping like normal people, we decided we still werent done.  
>"Hey Andy with a "y"!"<br>"Yes Andi with an "i"?"  
>"Wanna freak the sales lady out?"<br>"That sounds magical!" He said as he smiled the smile that makes my heart stop. I grabbed his hand and walked over to the newborn clothes. The woman came up to us and did the whole "Hi! May I help you?" routine. "No we are just looking." I said with a hand on my stomach and gazing up into Andy's eyes, smiling.  
>"May I ask how far along you are?" She asked politely.<br>"Yeah. Only 1 month but we want to be prepared!" I said.  
>"Oh. You two look so young! How old are you?"<br>"He is 22 and I am 16!" I looked up at Andy just to make sure he would just go along with it. He knew we were both 19. The look he gave me told me he would play along.  
>"Yes and she has been the love of my life since I was 17!" He said which made this so much funnier. We were totally in sync and understood each other's humor. He reached down, picked me up, and twirled me around while I giggled and put my arms around his neck. When he put me down I realized how much taller he is than me. He was 6'3 after all. Im only 5'5. We looked back over at the sales woman and she looked deeply disturbed. Then me and Andy held hands and just walked away. As soon as we left the store we burst into a huge fit of giggles.<br>"Wow! How did you come up with that? Did you see the look on her face!" He managed to get out between fits of laughter.  
>"Priceless! We HAVE to do this again sometime!"<br>"Yeah we do! You know, the guys would LOVE you!" He said. The guys being the rest of the band. I looked at my phone to see if there were any texts. Just as I thought. There werent any. Not shocking considering the only friend I ever had until Andy came along was Alex. While I had my phone out I looked at the time.  
>"Holy shizz nipples, Andy look at the time! Its 4:40! We better head back."<br>"Holy shizz nipples?"  
>"Yep!" I made sure to pop the "p" "Its a sexy phrase I made up!"<br>"Oh yeah! Super sexy!" He said as we made our way to the car.I didnt live too far from the mall so it only took us 5 minutes to get home. It was gonna take a lot longer to get to the concert concidering we were in Cincinnati. Almost an hour actually. When we walked in Andy plopped down on the couch as if he lived here. He motioned for me to come sit down beside him. When I did I curled my feet up like a little kid. He softly chuckled and put his arms around me. I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest. I savored this moment. It just felt so right. "Should we start getting ready?" I asked after a few minutes of us just sitting like that.  
>"I guess' when he said it he had this look on his face like he wished he could stay like this for a little longer so I kissed him on the cheek before we got up to get ready. All I did was change into a Black BVB T Shirt, put on 5 of my BVB bracelets, put on a lot more belts, and put some black gloves on. I also put in some long feather earrings. I teased out my black hair with one blonde streak. Me and Andy took turns changing and doing our hair and makeup. We were in a hurry and didnt really look at each other as we were scurrying around the apartment. When we were done with everything but our make up we accidentally bumped into each other. We backed up and started laughing. He looked like a male version of me! "Copy catter!" I yelled, smiling.<br>"I cant wait to see the look on the guys faces when they see this!"  
>"Andy, will you do my make up?" "Of course! Just let me finish mine real quick." I patiently waited for him to finish. When he did he walked out of the bathroom. "Im done! Your turn! Muahahaha!" he said.<br>"Oooo sexy evil laugh?"  
>"Sexy?" He asked.<br>"Very" I answered. "Now hurry and do my make up! You have to do it just like yours to complete our matching outfits!" He got out all of his make up and supplies. He began working. It took forever and I have severe ADD. I was relieved when he was finally done.  
>"Dont you know I have ADD? That took foreverrrr!"<br>"I know how you feel. I do too. Now it is time for a smoke break!"  
>"I dont smoke, Andy"<br>"Good. Its bad for your health."  
>"But you smoke!"<br>"So?"  
>"Psh. Lets just go" We walked to my car after making sure to lock my apartment. Andy reached over to turn on the stereo and I started blushing before he even touched the button. "Saviour" started blasting out the speakers. He gave me this look like "Good choice! *wink wink*" I just kept my eyes on the road. We both sung along to the rest of the CD.<br>"You have a beautiful voice, Andi'  
>"Nothing as magnificent as yours though." Then we pulled into the parking lot. He directed me to park close to their tour bus. So I did.<p>


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I havent been updating...stupid writer's block! Its also been hard to update because of school just starting and such! Message me and tell me what you think! Dont forget to review! Oh, and thank you guys so much for your previous messages and reviews! They mean a lot to me! You can also talk to me on Twitter BVBCookie!**

We got out of the car and walked over to the tour bus. It was huge! As soon as Andy was about to put his into the keyhole the door swung open and out came the one and only Ashley Purdy.

"Where have you been? The concert hasnt even started and you've already been laid! Nice man!"

"No we didnt do anything naughty! This is Andi with an "i" she brought me here and we got ready at her house. We hung out together at the mall." My heart kind of skipped a beat after he said that. He then handed me a backstage pass.

"Thanks!"

"No problem! I DID tell you I wanted you to meet the rest of the band"

"True"

"And what were you two doing when he said this?" Ashley said.

"Nothing naughty. Just pretending she was 15 and I was 22 and that I had gotten her pregnant and we were shopping for baby clothes. At least, thats what we told the sales lady when she asked us if we needed help." Andy answered truthfully. Ash just gave us a look like we were completely insane.

"Yeah, mental help!" "Ha Ha" Andy sarcastically said "we gotta go do soundcheck and get ready for the show. Wanna watch?"

"Fo shizzle!" I said a with a little too much emotion. I sounded kind of like one of those cheerleaders that I just could not stand. Meaning the ones who used to make fun of me for being different. The ones who had their "jock" boyfriend come and beat me up and vandalize my home. Just for being different. That's another reason I got into Black Veil Brides. I must have looked distracted and a little upset.

"Andi!"

"Andi!" I broke out of my reverie to them trying to get my attention.

"Whats wrong? You werent paying attention and looked like something was bothering you." "You were muttering something we couldnt hear too,"

"Oh nothing." thats when I 'subtly' poured about everything I had been thinking about, "I was just thinking about how cheery I sounded when I said 'Fo shizzle'. I sounded like one of those horrid cheerleaders who would make fun of me then have their boyfriends come and beat me up. All just for being different." I said scowling. After I said it I regretting it. I started blushing and they exchanged a look with each other. I thought they were gonna laugh but all they said was "we understand"

"We better head to sound check" Ashley said in a voice that didnt sound as happy as it had earlier.

"Will I see you at the meet and greet?" Andy's eyes were staring into mine, pleading.

"Of course!" I held up my CD I wanted signed. After I said that Andy's face lit up as if I just told him I'd marry him.

"Alright, well I'll see you later!" "Seeya!" After he said that I walked away. I dug around in my purse for my ticket. Once I found it I looked at it and it was like fireworks went off. I had front row tickets! How could I have forgotten? I walked in and the guards checked my ticket. As usual. I've been to a lot of concerts so it's nothing new. As soon as I got past the gates, I went to the stage. I went around backstage. Oddly, there werent any guards there. I snuck in and walked through the hallway. They were on the stage, behind the curtain. I walked on the stage everyone but Andy had noticed me. I put a finger to my lips as if the say "dont tell him Im here". I snuck in behind him as he was adjusting the mic. I backed up, ran and jumped onto his back. He yelled and looked behind him and laughed.

"What are you doing here, love?" He asked.

"There werent any guards up front so I snuck onstage to watch you do soundcheck." I said matter-of-factly. He pulled up a stool for me to sit on so I sat in it. "You know something that I used to dream about?"

"What?" He asked curiously.

"This moment and/or singing Saviour onstage with you."

"Really?"

"Yes" After admiting to it, I was a little embarassed.

"Did I tell you there is gonna be a suprise at the end of the concert?"

"No you didnt." As soon as I said that I heard the first few people beside me walk up to the stage. "I better get down there. I have front row tickets."

"Yeah. I'll see ya in a few" I got to where I was supposed to be and by then there was a huge crowd. The lights went off and I heard Andy's voice over ther mic.

"Are you ready to rock and roll? I sure hope so because tonight is going to be extra special! I want you all to be proud of who you are! I wrote this song! Its called Knives and Pens!" The crowd went wild. As did I. The curtain dropped and the song started playing.


	4. Chapter 4

**I had posted about pausing updating my two stories because of no feedback. Well, ever since I posted that I ve been getting a ton a feedback. I wanna give an extra special thanks to Fallen for quoting my story on the reviews. P.S. I laughed really hard at this one part that was quoted then I was like wait a minute, I wrote that! then started laughing even harder.**

They rocked, as usual. I couldn t believe the show was almost over. I didn t want it to end. At least I would get to talk to Andy again.

"Do you guys remember what I said at the beginning of the show?" I heard Andy's deep voice say.

"Yeah!" the whole crowd screamed in unison. We really were like an army.

"Well, this is our last song. It s one of my favorites and a special girl s favorite too! Shes in the crowd! Andi! Please come sing Saviour with me!"

"Andi! Andi! Andi!" the crowd kept chanting. I knew I was blushing as Andy looked deep into my eyes and held out a hand to help me onto the stage.

"I never meant to be the one who kept you from the dark" I sang.

"But now I know my wounds are sewn, because of who you are." He sang in reply. We switched back and forth like that until we got to the chorus where we sang together. When the song was over I stayed on stage and everyone was chanting, "Andi! Andy! Andi! Andy!" We sat on the edge of the stage until everyone left.

"Wanna go backstage and sign stuff/meet the rest of the band?"

"Sure," I replied. "Andy I need to tell you something..." but just then we went backstage and I was ambush hugged by an unknown force.

"ANDI!" Ash screamed.

"ASH!" I screamed and hugged back.

"I take it you guys have met?" Jinxx said questioningly.

"Yeah," I surprised myself by answering. "Me and Andy hung out at the mall. Then I talked to Ash before the concert. Oh by the way, I'm Andi. With an 'i' not a 'y'" I said as I reached out my hand to give him a hand shake. All five of them were just staring at my hand as if I had a gun in it. Then I realized what they were staring at. My jacket sleeve had risen. They were staring at the deep and extremely noticeable scars there.

"Why, Andi?" Jake said.

"Um, well, I actually already explained to Andy and Ashley. I'm so sorry for not mentioning it, Andy."

"Please, just don't do it anymore. I can't stand to see you do this to yourself."

"Im sorry"

"Well, why don't we go get milkshakes or something?" CC said, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Sure!" I said way too happily. I saw everyone exchange looks as if they knew something that I didn't.


	5. Chapter 5

AT STEAK N' SHAKE

"Best. Milkshakes. EVER!" I stated as I was trying to get the deliciously thick lquid through my straw.

"MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD!" CC started singing.

"Please, for all that is holy, shut up," Andy said rolling his eyes. He has beautiful eyes. Did I mention that? They are so blue I get lost whenever I look into them. I couldn't believe I was holding his hand under the table. Just a few days ago, I could only wish to get his autograph, let alone be in a relationship with him.

"You mean UNholy, right?" I joked.

"Ba doo boom" CC made the drumming noises/ motions to how it would look if he had drums to play the part people drum whenever someone tells a joke.

"Dear CC, I do believe you are the biggest dork I know," Jake said. He said that just as a pretty waitress came over to ask if we wanted anything else. I noticed she looked bored and all the sudden her eyes got so wide I thought they were gonna pop out of her skull.

"Y-y-y-you're Black Veil Brides!" the pretty girl stuttered.

"Yesh. Yesh we are," Ash said seductively with a wink. Only HE could make the word "yesh" sound seductive. Just then she slowly pulled off her uniform apron with the Steak N'Shake logo on it off, revealing someone who looked like the were ready for a random BVB concert to pop up out of no where. She had tons of jewelry, BVB bracelets, ripped, dark gray skinny jeans, and the same BVB shirt that I had on underneath the hideous apron. Her straight, teased, jet black hair helped with the look.

"Can I have your autographs? Yours too, Andi!"

"Why would you want mine?" I said with a smile, clearly showing it that it made me super happy that someone wanted MY autograph.

"I think youre really talented!" she complimented.

"Thanks," I said looking down and blushing. 


	6. Sorry!

Hey guys! I havent updated in a super duper long time because I've been busy with school, relationships, mental hospitals, etc. PLUS, Im working on another story thats probably one of the best that Ive writtin, so far. Its called Split In Two. Some of it is already posted. Thanks for reading. Ill try to update this story soon! xoxo 


End file.
